


Turtle

by Yeorryactivist



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, MainlyYeorry squintforahyewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeorryactivist/pseuds/Yeorryactivist
Summary: “It’s the fifth time today.” Yeojin sighed as the same song that had been tormenting her all day now began playing inside her head.“Oh come on it can’t be that bad.” Olivia replied from beside her.“Yea? Try listening to A-ing six times in a row and see how you like it.” Sneered the shorter girl.Or a soulmate au where you hear whatever song your soulmate is listening to. Much to Yeojin's demise, Yerim seems to have an interesting taste in music.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote while I was bored.

Yeojin was seriously thinking about ending it all. She was currently in her room trying to get a good night's sleep, however it seemed like her soulmate had different plans. You would think at 4 A.M most people would be fast asleep, yet Yeojin’s ears rang as California Gurls made rounds around her head. Sighing as she covered her ears before realizing that wouldn’t help one bit, the younger girl began getting up. She figured if she couldn’t sleep, she might as well do something to some extent ‘productive’.

To no one’s surprise, Yeojin showed up to school looking drained.

“Again?” Her friend Olivia asked beside her.

“Yea.” 

“Was it Taylor Swift again?”

“No. Worse.” Yeojin replied, taking a pause for dramatics. “It was Katy Perry.”

Olivia began laughing loudly, almost spitting out her drink. “She really has something against you doesn’t she?”

Ignoring her friend with a grunt, Yeojin made her way to class. It wasn’t something new to have to wake up a few hours earlier than what she normally did. It seemed as if her soulmate had something going on at 5 every other day. She just wished they would listen to something a little easier to fall asleep to. Not many people had the talent to sleep through Katy Perry.

For the most part, Yeojin's day went by uneventfully. With the exception of the one girl who ran into her during lunch. Now Yeojin’s head laid low as they waited for the last bell to ring. Without warning a song began running laps around her mind once more. 

“It’s the fifth time today.” Yeojin sighed as the same song that had been tormenting her all day now began playing inside her head.

“Oh come on it can’t be that bad.” Olivia replied from beside her acting as if she wasn’t sick and tired of the same song playing inside her own head.

“Yea? Try listening to A-ing six times in a row and see how you like it.” Sneered the shorter girl.

Her soulmate seemed to have an obsession with Oh My Girl. Don’t get her wrong, Yeojin was by no means a hater of the group, but she had heard their whole discography more times than she’d be able to count. 

She had tried to find out who her soulmate was before. It took a lot of digging and hard work on her part and Olivia’s. In the end, they made a short list of suspects who fit the music they kept hearing. Olivia’s soulmate was actually very similar to Yeojins. In fact, not that they would ever admit it, they had a competition to see who could name more Oh My Girl songs, only to run out of songs to name. The difference is that Olivia’s soulmate seemed to have a bigger variety to the genre’s she listened to. While Yeojin’s was….. Well it was interesting.

Their short list of suspects had led them into an egg hunt with no end in sight. That is until they ran into a girl named Park Chaewon. She had been on the list as the number one suspect. They had asked her opinion on a random song only to be surprised when Olivia dropped the phone the second they pressed play. She had heard it too.

After finding Olivia’s soulmate, they had abandoned the list with only two names left. Yeojin didn’t have the dedication to go through the process alone, and Olivia didn’t care anymore. Whether it would have changed anything or not remains unknown. 

  
  
  
  
  


++

  
  


“She probably hates you by now.” Chaewon chuckled as she pressed repeat once again on her phone. 

“Yea well it’s better than her emo music.” Yerim smiled beginning to practice the dance once again. She knew her soulmate had to be tired of listening to the same songs over and over again, but in her defense, she was a dancer. Practice makes perfect, and you can’t practice without music. Plus what harm could a little Oh My Girl really do to a human.

Admittedly, she did feel bad when she had morning practice at her agency, but there was nothing she could do about it. Her dream had always been to become an idol, so if getting up at 4 in the morning every other day was the price she would have to pay, she would gladly do it. 

“Why don’t you just tell her who you are already?” Chaewon questioned.

“I just don’t want to get her hopes up, Chae.” Yerim responded as A-ing played once more in the background.

It was true. Yerim, or Choerry as they called her at the agency, didn’t really know how things were going to be when she debuted. Everyone is well aware about the dating bans that idols have, and the last thing that Yerim wanted was to fall in love and never be able to do something about it.

She knew it was cruel to keep the girl in the dark, but it was for the best. She wasn’t even supposed to know who her soulmate was. It had been Chaewon who figured it out for her. Now, the short blonde lived rent-free in her mind even though they had never truly spoken to each other. 

“You don’t even know if we’re going to have a ban. I mean think about it, Sooyoung has a girlfriend and the company doesn’t seem to care.” Chaewon reasoned.

It was true. Their leader Sooyoung, or Yves, had been dating her soulmate since they found each other. The company didn’t seem to care, but then again, in comparison to their amazing leader, Choerry was dispensable. Yerim knew that.

Their predebut group consisted of 6 of them. Along with Chaewon, Yerim was the newest one. Members like Heejin and Hyunjin had been training for longer than Yerim had even been dreaming of becoming a singer. If someone was replaceable, it was her. Vivi and Sooyoung had seniority, Heejin and Hyunjin had experience, and Chaewon was their only rapper. 

“I Don’t know that for a fact, Chae.” Yerim answered. “We can’t all be as brave as you were with Olivia.”

The girls weren't supposed to tell anyone about the fact that they were trainees, or the fact that they were close to debut, yet Chaewon didn’t hesitate to tell her soulmate everything as soon as they found each other. Was it bravery, or stupidity? Yerim couldn’t tell.

“Love does that to you.” Chaewon said dreamily. “If you weren’t such a coward, maybe you would know how it feels like too.”

Just as she was going to reply, Yerim stepped wrong, feeling something in her foot pop. The pain was so intense, the only thing she could do was let out a pained shriek as she fell to the floor. The last thing she saw before it all went black, was Chaewon running by her side.

  
  
  
  
  


++

  
  
  


Yeojin was beginning to get worried. It had been weeks of silence now. No song coming to her at the most random time of the day, not even at nights when she would normally hear a calmer selection as she fell asleep. It had been complete radio silence.

She wouldn’t voice it outloud, but she missed it. She missed it so much that she would find herself listening to California Gurls right as the sun rises in hopes of getting a song back. Any song back.

Yeojin was walking back home from a showcase Olivia had forced her to go to. Apparently Chaewon had been a trainee this whole time. She had debuted just last week in a group called Lunar with 4 other girls from their school. Their debut song was strangely familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger as to where she had heard it before. It was weird to think that her best friend was currently dating an idol. After an hour of walking, Yeojin decided she needed a break. Sitting down on a bench next to another girl with an oversized purple hoodie. Her head hung low as she let the hood drape over her head. 

Yeojin smiled as A-ing blasted through her head phones. She hoped her soulmate was listening to it with her wherever they might be. Yeojin’s thoughts were interrupted as the girl next to her spoke up.

“Can you please turn it down?” She asked in an unstable voice that sounded like she had just finished crying. 

Yeojin looked around confused as to who she was talking to. Realizing she was the only one around, Yeojin checked to make sure her earbuds were plugged in. They were. There was no way the stranger could hear what she was hearing. Unless…….

She knew it was a long shot, but Yeojin couldn’t live with herself without making sure. Taking her ear buds off, the blonde gently shoved one into the other girl's ear. 

Nothing. 

“What are…” The girl began as she looked up. “Oh”

“Sorry! I’m so sorry I just had to make sure.” Yeojin apologised as she began moving away. To her surprise, a hand holding her wrist brought her to a stop.

“Wait.” The taller girl said. Standing up as fast as she could with a cast in her foot, she pulled down her hood. Yeojin had to admit she was absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes looked soft, her hair was shining even in the darkness of night, and her lips, her lips held an apprehensive smile that made Yeojin’s knees weak. 

Grabbing the dangling earbud, Yerim once again put it in her ear.

“Press play.” She said to Yeojin, who only then realized her music had been paused. 

Pressing play, Yeojin felt her heart drop once again when she heard nothing once more. Only to be surprised when a soft melody flooded her whole body. She recognized the melody immediately. Turtle by Twice. It had been the first song they had shared together. Looking up, she met eyes with the stranger, no with her soulmate, and melted as she saw the soft smile embedded on her lips. 

“Hi. I’m Yerim, your soulmate.” She introduced herself

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments down below


End file.
